Only Thorns
by Beia
Summary: Don't be sad because flowers have thorns. Be happy because thorns have flowers. Raven is in denile and Beast Boy is beginging to accept rejection. Can this briery romance blossom?
1. Chapter 1

**Umm... I don't know how to do this... Er... I own nothing. Heh... *awkward Silence*_

* * *

_**

_**Raven**_

I always noticed how I floated higher when he walked into the room. How this cold chill would run up and down my spine every time he would look at me. I've always denied it as hate. Of course I was wrong.

Why couldn't I hate him? Why did I have to feel this sensational tingle? Why was he constantly in, and on, my mind? The Hideous truth was that I liked him, if not - No, I would _**never**_ say it. How could I? How could lo - _**NEVER**_. If I… blanked… him I was crazy. Denial is never a good thing, but I needed it. Bad.

I sighed and walked – Er, floated – to the door of my bedroom. I needed comfort food. I floated down the hall and into the kitchen/ living room. Robin was in his room, Starfire was watching Cyborg play video games, _he _was playing as well. I refused to think his name. I floated to the counter and grabbed an apple. I stared aimlessly at the tiles as I thought and ate.

Could I really like him? Was that possible? No – Yes? Maybe. I sat down on one of the chairs confused and with a headache. How_ could_ this be happening?

"Raven?" I jumped at the sound of his voice.

"What!" I turned on him, aggravated.

"You doin' okay? We notice you looked kind of annoyed." He looked worried. We? I looked up at the couch and saw concerned looks on Starfire and Cyborg.

"Oh. I'm" I inhaled and breathed out the last words," fine." I got up and floated to my room.

* * *

**Beastboy**

She would come in the room and my hair would stand on end. Looking at her made me feel at ease, even if she was about to hurt me. I would feel connected. But I knew she wouldn't feel that way. _**Ever.**_ She could never like me the way I like her. It was impossible.

I decided to go out to the front and play my new video game Monkey Poluza 3. Cyborg came out and joined. I drifted into thought somewhere in the game. I accepted liking her. Maybe even- no, not that. Could I? I didn't think so, but maybe… No. But… Was I denying this because I was afraid she wouldn't feel the same way? WHY? She could never like me! How could she turn me down?!? I would never tell her! Yes! I did like her! I LOVED her! Well, maybe in the middle of both? Yeah, I could live with that.

Starfire came and watched us on the couch. We played a little and I noticed a chewing sound. I turned around to see Raven sitting in a chair eating an apple. She looked stressed. Cyborg nudged me and nodded his head towards her. I paused the game and went to her.

She jumped when I said her name.

"What!" She hissed.

"You doin' okay? We noticed you looked kind of annoyed." She looked up to Cyborg and Starfire.

"Oh. I'm fine." She sighed. And before I could offer anything she disapered down the hall.

* * *

**This was my first one so could you tell me how i did? I'm new at this. And if you want them to be together or not tell me. I'm not sure if i want this to be a happy one or sad.**

_**Beia**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! 2 chapie! Lets hope you like it! I think i made it funny... A little...**

* * *

**Beast Boy**

'_You should go talk to her, BB.' Cyborg had said. _

'_Yes, Beast Boy! Just like the blorthmog and gragmog! When he comforted her they where the very best of friends!' Starfire was jumping up and down with starry eyes. _

_A drop of sweat had rolled down me and Cyborgs' forehead. _

'_Uh… Star… I don't think it's gonna be that easy. She doesn't like to share her emotions much.' I had put in. _

'_BB. Go talk to her.' Cyborg said. He was never going to let it go so I went._

So here I was, standing in front of Ravens' door. Eyes closed. Fist clenched, ready to knock. I hesitated. What the hell was I going to say? Raven, we were wondering if you were okay. I mean you are kind of messed up in a way- No. Why would I say that? Maybe just start out with a 'hi' or a-

"What do you want?" I jumped. Raven was glaring through the crack of her door.

"How'd you--?" I stumbled backwards. She raised her eyebrow.

"Again. What do you want?" She glared.

"We were—I was—I love you—Are you okay?" I stumbled on my words, but got out the right ones. Are you okay. Nice choice. I looked up at Raven. Her eyes were wide. "What? I just asked you a question."

"Wha—What?" She asked. Her voice surprised me because it was shrill and high.

"Are. You. Okay." I repeated. "You seemed depressed. We thought it was-" She was still looking at me funny. Her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. "What—Okay, _now _what's wrong?!?"

"You… Just… Said… That… You… Loved… Me…" She said slowly. Then _my_ eyes got wide. And instead of being speechless, only one word came out of my mouth.

"Shit." Then I ran. When I was locked up in my room I thought about what just happened. And another word came to my head. "Crap."

* * *

**_Raven_**

I heard their voices from the living room.

"You should go talk to her, BB." Cyborg said.

"Yes, Beast Boy! Just like the blorthmog and gragmog! When he comforted her they where the very best of friends!" Starfire cheered. I could imagine her jumping up and down. Of course she thought that could happen. Me and him were already friends, just not good friends. And definatly not _more_ then friends. I sighed.

"Uh… Star… I don't think it's gonna be that easy. She doesn't like to share her emotions much." I heard his voice. Soft and nice, awkward, but nice. I shook my head. Get a hold of yourself, Raven!

"BB. Go talk to her." Cyborg said. His voice said it was settled. Beast Boy was coming to talk to me... **BEAST BOY WAS COMING TO TALK TO ME?!?** I wanted to scream, but I held it in. What was he going to say? Why are you so messed up lately?

I heard him at my door. I closed my eyes, bracing myself. He didn't knock. I opened one eye. Still no knock. With both eyes open, I walked to my door. Opening it a crack, I saw his eyes closed, concentrating. His right hand in a fist. I made myself look like I hated him.

"What do you want?" I asked, glaring.

He stumbled backwards. I raised my eyebrow. "How'd you--?"

"Again. What do you want?" I glared.

"We were—I was—I love you—Are you okay?" He blubbered out. My eye's got wide. My heart started beating fast and hard. "What? I just asked you a question."

"Wha—What?" I asked. My voice was high pitched.

"Are. You. Okay." He repeated like I was stupid. I heard him, I just didn't belive it! "You seemed depressed. We thought it was-" He saw my bewilderd look. "What—Okay, _now _what's wrong?!?"

"You… Just… Said… That… You… Loved… Me…" I said slowly. When I said it my heart soard. His eye's widend.

"Shit." Was all he said. He ran down the hall and into his room. Did that mean... He _did_ mean it? I couldn't help but smile. He loved me.

* * *

**Okay! Finished! Please review!**

**_Beia_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! It's finnished! Wait... A new character?... Oooo....**

**I own nothing... except my Q-tip collection. ( ;D )**

**

* * *

**

**Beast Boy**

I said it.

Those words.

Those words were probably the biggest mess up I've ever done.

It was the absolute worst thing to mess up on.

How could three little words mess up your life?

I shook my head, it should never be possible, I thought. She is going to come in here at any given moment and kill me. Just slaughter me.

I love you. I hated those words now. I never appreciated words before, but now-

I jumped at the sound of a knock and hid behind my bed.

"Yo! BB! Where are you! What is so bad that you can't even go comfort Raven?" Cyborg banged on the door. He's giving away my hiding spot, I thought.

"Just come in!" I said in a hushed yell. The door opened and Cyborg came walking in. He had barbeque 'claws', used for flipping and clutching tofu steak, in his hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked giving me such a Raven eyebrow raise, I flinched.

"Um… Playing hide and seek with Ra-," I couldn't say her name yet, "She's in such a good mood we decided to play." I gave a very unconvincing smile, "So, scat and leave me to my death- I mean game… Heh…"

"BB, did you-" Cyborg started to say, but I pushed him out of the door (with much effort) and shut the door in his face.

I sighed in frustration. So I decided to go for a fly, as an eagle. I went out the window and circled the Titan Tower. I saw that Robin and Starfire had changed to volley ball, instead of being inside. Cyborg was probably going to check on Raven, or worse. They could have already exchanged stories and they could be laughing behind my back. I scowled and flew down to the rocks. I landed as a human, well, in a form of a human. I still had the green skin and fangs.

I sat on the rocks and started skipping stones, thinking about the Words of Hell, when I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Cyborg," I said, helplessly, "can you leave me for a sec? I'm tired."

"From what? Running like a chicken?" I jumped when I heard Ravens voice. I had forgotten she comes out of her room sometimes. I turned quickly, slipped, and fell in the water. She had a amused look on her face.

"Please don't kill me!" I yelled, shielding my face with my hands. She raised her hand and I floated up by her gravity deifying black powers. I expected her to fling me out into the ocean, but she set me down on the rocks.

"You're a dork." She said, sitting beside me.

"But… but you want to kill me…" I said, bewildered.

"No. I want to know why you said that. I think you were just thinking about… Terra… or something." She said. Her face had no emotion, but her eyes were looked… hopeful? Doubtful? I couldn't tell, so I made up a story.

"Actually, I was just hoping you wouldn't kill me and then… Stammered… And… Stuff… So… yeah," I said, looking at the ground, "Just… Ah… a mistake. Sorry." I thought I saw a look of disappointment show across her face. But it quickly went away.

"Don't be sorry. It's not like I cared," She said harshly, getting up, "I just wanted the facts." She turned and started walking away. Her words slapped me, hard. I stood up. She turned to face me.

"That's all you ever want, isn't it? Just facts. That's all. Nothing else in your life, since you block everyone out. Even your friends," She looked stunned, "You know what? I did love you, but I have no idea why. You use your stupid excuse of how using emotions does things to your powers. Well, I'm not buying it. You're just afraid to show people how you really feel. The only thing I've ever seen you express is anger." I shook my head, turned into an eagle, and left her there.

I got into my bed room and decided to sleep, but couldn't, thinking of Ravens' expression.

* * *

**Raven**

I didn't know what to do.

He had ran.

I couldn't tell if it meant yes or no.

He could have been thinking about Terra for all I knew.

Or he really could be in love with me.

I shook my head. I still couldn't believe it. Beast Boy. Loving _me._ By how fast he ran, he probably thought I was going after him. I smiled, _oh Beast Boy_, I thought.

I went out into hall, still looking at the corner where Beast Boy had disappeared. A sad thought came to my mind, again. He couldn't love me; he still had strong feelings for Terra. I sighed and walked down the hall towards his room. I was looking at my feet when I bumped into Cyborg. I staggered backwards, but he was solid like a rock.

"You know what just happened?" He asked, in disbelief.

"Obviously, no." I said in my no emotion voice.

"Beast Boy said you guys were playing hide and seek, told me to leave him to his death, and slammed the door on my face!" He looked at me, the disbelief look fading and a questionable one in its place.

I chuckled quietly, "'leave me to my death?'" I quoted.

Cyborg raised his eyebrow, "What did he say to you?"

"Nothing of much importance," I replied, slyly, "I'll go find him." I left Cyborg, and his questionable looks, going into Beast Boys room. He wasn't there. I went over to his opened window. I saw a green eagle fly down and land, as a weird elf looking person, on the rocks. He started skipping stones. Like a bomb, it reminded me of him and Terra sitting together, talking. I always guessed they were talking about how great all the Titans were, except me.

I walked out of Beast Boys' bed room, went passed the confused Cyborg, and headed for the rocks. He was still skipping stones.

"Cyborg, can you leave me for a sec? I'm tired," He said, sounding defeated.

I was very happy with my reply, "From what? Running like a chicken?" He fell into the water from scrambling to stand up. I tried to not laugh.

"Please don't kill me!" He screamed, trying to protect his face. I stifled a chuckle, _Oh, no. Now how will I kill you? Your hands over your face! _I picked him up (with my black magic) and set him on the rocks. I sat next to him.

"You're a dork." _The funny kind of dork._

"But… but you want to kill me." He said, confused.

"No. I want to know why you said that. I think you were just thinking about… Terra… or something." I was hoping he wouldn't see the pathetic person behind my eyes. She was pleading for him to say _no Raven! I really do love you! _

"Actually, I was just hoping you wouldn't kill me and then… Stammered… And… Stuff… So… yeah," He didn't look me in the eyes, "Just… Ah… a mistake. Sorry."

It didn't hurt as hard as I thought it would. At least I knew the truth, "Don't be sorry. It's not like I cared," I got up, "I just wanted the facts."

As I turned to leave I realized I was hurt more than I thought. My harsh words surprised me. And they angered me. Why was I so mean? Was it to hide my feelings? More anger bubbled inside me, but it was joined by disappointment. I realized I had to tell him the truth. I had to tell him I loved him.

When I turned around Beast Boy was standing up, but his face was red with anger, like Christmas colors.

"That's all you ever want, isn't it? Just facts. That's all. Nothing else in your life, since you block everyone out. Even your friends," He shook his head, "You know what? I did love you, but I have no idea why. You use your stupid excuse of how using emotions does things to your powers. Well, I'm not buying it. You're just afraid to show people how you really feel. The only thing I've ever seen you express is anger."

He flew into the air and soared to his bedroom window.

I didn't have time to care that he said he loved me, didn't have time to care that I missed my chance to tell the truth, because Cyborg was at my side before I could react.

"Look. I know that was surprising. Hell, I was shocked. But please. Don't kill him."

* * *

**Cyborg**

It had been more then natural for Beast Boy to be talking to Raven that long. I paused the game and decided to check on him. For all I knew, Raven could have killed him.

"Are we going to play another game of the monkeys and their flinging of the bananas?" asked Starfire, "Will it this time have the flinging of the mysterious brown goo?"

"Nah. Go talk to Robin for a bit, Star. I'm going to check on BB." Usually she would have argued to come with, but at the sound of Robins name, she was gone before I was finished with my sentence. I shrugged and walked towards Ravens room. I passed Beast Boys, but stopped when I heard heavy breathing. I looked at my scanner. Beast Boy was in his room. _Seriously? _ I thought, _He can't go talk to Raven? At all?_

I knocked on the door. I heard scurrying and heavier deep breathing.

This time I banged, "Yo! BB! What is so bad that you can't even go comfort Raven?"

"Just come in!" He hissed. I opened the door and saw Beast Boy hiding behind his bed.

I raised my eyebrow, "What are you doing?" He flinched. I guess it was a touchy question.

"Um… Playing hide and seek with Ra-," He didn't finish her name, "She's in _such _a good mood we decided to play." He gave me a painful smile, "So, scat and leave me to my death- I mean game… Heh…"

"BB, did you-?" I started to ask, but he jumped up and pushed me out the door. I was too shocked to keep him from slamming it in my face. Before I regained my senses to open the door again, Raven bumped into me. Being mostly robot, it didn't affect me as it did to her. She stumbled backwards, regained her balance, and looked up as if she didn't just bang into a five-hundred pound robot.

"You know what just happened?" I asked.

"Obviously, no," I was too astonished to be annoyed by her tone.

"Beast Boy said you guys were playing hide and seek, told me to leave him to his death, and slammed the door on my face!" I looked at her, hoping she would answer my silent question.

"'Leave me to my death?'" She tried not to show her amusement, but I could hear it.

I raised my eyebrow, "What did he say to you?" I asked.

"Nothing of much importance," She replied with a smile, "I'll go find him." She scooted her way between me and the door, entering Beast Boys room. She walked to his opened window and stared down. She stayed there for a moment, not showing any emotion. After five minutes and fifty seconds (Robots like to count.) she walked out of the room and went down the hall, out of sight. I tried to process what I just saw and heard. It came out like this: something's wrong.

I decided to follow her. It may have been smart to just not get into it, but I wanted to make sure no one was hurt… or killed. I strode down the hall into the living room. Starfire and Robin were holding a rolled up net and ball.

"Cyborg, Come! We are having the earth ritual of the playing of 'The Volley Ball.' Or so I have been told," Starfire turned to Robin, "It is a ritual, yes?"

"Well," Robin was blushing because Star was holding his hand, "it's more of a game, Starfire."

"Come, Cyborg! We shall play the earthlings game-!"

"Sorry, Star, but I have to see BB." I said, striding past them, "Have fun you two." Robin blushed again.

When I walked outside BB and Raven were sitting together on the rocks. I moved towards them, starting to hear their words, without them noticing me (Which was surprising because I was bright blue and electronic).

Beast Boys voice came first, "Just… Ah… a mistake. Sorry."

Ravens voice, "Don't be sorry. It's not like I cared. I just wanted the facts," She stood up and turned in my direction. I frantically jumped behind a boulder, wanting to hear the conversation.

I saw her face, full of anger and… sadness? She looked like she was trying to win a conflict with herself. Her turned back to face Beast Boy, her face full of determination. Before she could speak, Beast Boy did.

"That's all you ever want, isn't it? Just facts. That's all. Nothing else in your life, since you block everyone out. Even your friends. You know what? I did love you, but I have no idea why. You use your stupid excuse of how using emotions does things to your powers. Well, I'm not buying it. You're just afraid to show people how you really feel. The only thing I've ever seen you express is anger."

I wanted to yell something like _BB, you bonehead! You're going to be killed! _But instead, I thought something like this: _Ouch._

Beast Boy flew away, leaving her standing there, speechless. Before she could do what I was afraid she would do, I ran up to her and said, "Look. I know that was surprising. Hell, I was shocked. But please. Don't kill him."

She didn't reply, but just stared at the spot Beast Boy had disappeared.

* * *

**_Beia_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Forth chapter! Whoo! I haven't written in a while. Anyways, I don't own Teen Titans or any of the characters that follow.  
**

* * *

**Raven**

"Beast Boy…?" I called to him quietly outside his door. "Beast Boy, please…"

Once Cyborg was filled in on the story he told me to go talk to Beast Boy.

"_You have to go talk to him." Cyborg had told me._

"_No… I can't… I…" I had been looking down at my hands, fiddling with my fingers._

"_Raven… Raven, look at me!" He had pulled my face up to his. "You can't end it like this. You have to go talk to him."_

"_No…" I had mumbled, trying to pull free of his grasp._

"_Raven… Rae… You have to-"_

"_No!"_

"_Raven!" Cyborg had grabbed my wrists. "You _have _to talk to him." Each syllable had held a weight of importance._

"_Cyborg… I can't." He had raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm serious! How am I… What am I supposed to even say? I'm sorry I was such a jerk? I wish I told him everything from the start? That I do care about what he thinks of me? That I care about him? That I… That…"_

"_That you love him." Cyborg had said. There was a pause where we had looked at each other. Then he had let go of my wrists, kissed me on the head and walked back to the Tower._

Well, he was right. I couldn't end things like this. I just hoped Beast Boy felt the same way. I called to him again.

"Beast Boy… Beast Boy, come out here. I need to speak with you." No answer.

"Beast Boy, get out here! Now!" I banged on the door. No answer. "Garfield… Please." I said, my last try to lure him out. "Please, open up." I waited a few seconds before sighing and walking away.

"What, Raven? Tell me, what's so damn important?" I turned and saw Beast Boy red with anger... and embarrassment. For a moment I was speechless. I never thought he would answer me.

"Well?" He asked, eyebrow raised. Slowly, I walked towards him. "Look, if you're planning on killing me-" Before he could continue I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. After a moment he hugged me back.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled in his shoulder. "I should have… I didn't mean to hurt you."

Beast Boy chuckled nervously, "When do you ever, really?"

"I love you, Garfield."

He froze. "…What?"

"Are you really making me say it again?" I grumbled. Beast Boy pulled back and studied me.

"Are you serious?" He asked, resting the back of his hand on my forehead before I slapped it away. "You're not sick or something?"

I glared at him, "No, you ass."

"Huh…" He stared at me. After a few minutes I blushed.

"What's wrong with you?" I demanded.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that there's some freaky, hard to read chick that just told me 'I love you'." Before I could reply (I was planning to talk with my fist) he leaned down and kissed me. We could have been standing there an hour or been standing there a minute… either way, I didn't care. And that time I meant it.

* * *

**Beast Boy**

I could hear them vaguely outside my window.

"You have to talk to him," Cyborg said.

"No." Raven said.

"Raven look at me!" Cyborg yelled at her. "You can't end it like this. You _have _to go talk to him."

There was a few incoherent mumblings ending with Raven screaming, "No!" I slammed my window shut. I couldn't listen anymore. If Raven hated me so much that she… She _refused _to speak to me, I never wanted to hear her voice again.

About ten minutes later I heard a knock. _It's probably Cyborg, _I thought, walking over to open the door.

"Beast Boy…?" I froze. It was Raven. "Beast Boy, Please…"

I opened my mouth to answer her… Then closed it. Then I opened it again. It went on like that for a few minutes.

"Beast Boy… Beast Boy, Come out here. I need to speak with you." _Oh, so now she wants to talk to me? Fat chance._ I sat down on my bed and waited for her to leave. Anger washed over me. So, what, every time she has a feeling we all just need to go with it? I feel like playing video games. She doesn't. Later, I don't and she does. But, what, we just play any ways because she just _feels _like it?

"Beast Boy, get out here! Now!" She bellowed as she banged on the door. I wanted to scream 'no' at her, but I knew that would make her stay longer.

A few moments later I was sure she had left. I walked over to my door to make sure when I heard a sigh.

"Garfield… Please. Please, open up." My heart skipped a beat when she used my name. My real name. I was motionless, just a few inches from opening that door. I heard another sigh and footsteps.

"_Damn! _Why do you do this to me Raven?" I mumbled as I wrenched the door open.

"What, Raven?" I demanded to her back. "Tell me, what's so damn important?"

She turned. Her face was blank. "Well?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. She started walking towards me and I still couldn't read her features. "Look… If you're planning on killing me-"

She made a move and I flinched, closing my eyes. Then I realized she was hugging me. I hugged her back and she squeezed tighter.

"I'm sorry. I should have… I didn't mean to hurt you." She said, _very_ close to my neck. My heart started beating faster than normal.

"Aha…When do you ever, really?" I gulped.

I was about to release her when she said the unthinkable, "I love you, Garfield."

There was a pause.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you really making me say it again?" She asked. I pulled away and stared at her.

"Are you serious?" I put my hand on her head to see if she had a fever. She slapped it away. "You're not sick or something?"

"No, you ass." She glared at me.

"Huh…" Okay, now I'm confused. Does she love me? Is she just saying that to make it up to me? Or worse, to make me feel less embarrassed that I told her I loved her?

"What's wrong with you?" Raven asked me. I realized I was staring at her and that she was blushing.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that there's some freaky, hard to read chick that just told me 'I love you'." She clenched her fists and opened her mouth to say something. I knew this was my chance. One, if she was lying about loving me at least I would have this moment. Two, if she did love me this would prove it. Three, what'd I have to lose? Before I could have any second thoughts, I leaned in and kissed her.

"Muh…! …Mmmm…" I smiled as I heard her reaction. But then she put her hands in my hair and pulled herself closer to me. I could feel her smiling as she heard _my_ reaction.

A moment later we released each other. She kept her arms around my neck and I kept mine around her waist. I smiled and rested my forehead on hers.

"Will you say it again?" I asked.

"...No." She blushed.

"Please?" I gave her a puppy dog face.

She laughed. "Fine. I love you."

I chuckled and whispered in her ear, "I love you, too."

* * *

~Beia 3


End file.
